Luster Purge
by Moopy
Summary: Fourteen year old Oliver Kingsley is a trainer with a mysterious past. Evan Fax is a succesful student who aims to become a pokemon professor. When Evan encounters a dying latios, and transformed into the very same eon pokemon, his entire life is turned upside down. Now he must rely on Oliver and the spirit of the dead latios if he is ever to return home.
1. Chapter 1

Oliver

"Peck!"

"Vine whip!" I snorted at my opponents bad move choice.

"Keep going, but use peck on the vines if they get too close" I ordered my murkrow. At fifteen, I had black hair, brown eyes, and skin darkened from exposure to the sun. I wore the latest Sinnoh fashion, camo print cargo pants, a white shirt with a pokeball logo, a zip up grey jumper, and a white scarf.

"Use growth and defend with vine whip" The opposing trainer called, and his bellsprout obeyed, knocking away my pokemon with vines whenever it got too close.

"Okay Ghost" I began to command my pokemon, "don't let him grab that power boost, haze and then peck while its disorientated" My murkrow nodded, and puffed out a stream of icy mist, spreading it with a few flaps of his ebony wings. A few people who had gathered to watch the battle in the small clearing, stepped back, avoiding the cold.

"You heard him Sprout, but don't let him do it! Hit him with your vines!" 'Sprout' quickly fired off his vines, but it was too late. It shivered from the ice and quickly lost its boost from growth. "Plan B: whirl with your vines and don't let him near you!" It obeyed.

"Ignore him Ghost!" I replied coolly, and he shot through the vines, scoring the finishing blow.

"Sprout!" The boy cried, returning his pokemon.

"You fought well kid, I haven't had a fight like that for a while" I reassured him, and Ghost landed on my shoulder.

"That's because you've been here too long Oliver Kingsley!" I turned to look at one of the spectators, a man in about his fifties, and not happy, "The level of your pokemon, you should have moved out of Jubilife and on to Oreburgh!" I scratched my neck, suddenly awkward.

"Ugh, yeah, um, I guess, but I just… Higher, uh yeah that's right, I need Ghost to become stronger he's too weak' I replied awkwardly, and went red instantly. "Wait, I didn't-"

"That's not a very nice thing to say about your pokemon young man" The man chided.

"But, that's not what I meant!" I squeaked, "I didn't mean it that way Ghost! I meant that we need to train, cause Rock-Roark is really strong" Ghost cawed, and pecked at my ear.

"Regardless" The old man continued with a frown, "your discouraging all the local trainers who are trying to get to Orebugh. Either fight in a training club, against wild pokemon, or leave. Stop curb stomping the local trainers!" I grinned mareepishly, apologised and ran back home, embarrassed.

* * *

Evan

I sighed, bored out of my mind. Fourteen, I had light blue hair (even though I used to be blonde when I was six), Brown eyes (Once again, different from when I was younger)

"And so one strain of magikarp are able to utilise the hydro pump technique" Erika finished, and my brain snapped back to attention.

"Thank you lady Erika" The teacher thanked the gym leader. "I'm sure we all learned a lot from your lecture, you will be tested on this tomorrow. Till then, a big hand of applause for Our gym leader who was kind enough to take the time to teach us!" We all half heartedly clapped, and rushed out of the room.

"Well would you look at that!" A boy next to me cried, and I looked up from my lunch. A blue pokemon shot through the sky, closely followed by several salamence.

_"Night slash!" The blue jet like pokemon shrank back from the weaviles._

"Are you alright?" I looked up, and saw a boy looking at me concerned.

"Uh…" I blinked, trying to get the connection between the two-suddenly I was looking out of the eyes of something else, I/it was flying at a ridiculous speed.

_One last favour to ask of you_ I heard in my head, and two salamence came into view. Suddenly, everything was back to normal, and I was staring up at the same boy plus a few others.

"Are you sure you're alright? You passed out a couple of times, maybe you should go see the nurse" He suggested and I shook my head, feeling a wave of panic. Whoever that was, they need help, fast. I got up and ran, ignoring cries along the lines of: "You're not allowed to leave the school during lunch!" and quickly unchained my bike. _Why am I even doing this?_ I thought, but pushed it aside. This just felt, well, _right_. I began pedalling furiously. I couldn't fail it! After a few minutes of pedalling in the direction that the blue jet pokemon had flown, I found myself on a local route. Finally, I stopped, the initial panic being replaced with doubt.

"What is going on?" I murmured to myself, about to pedal back the way I had come, when I heard a large explosion behind me. The absolute worst thing I could have done, was run towards it. I must have hated myself because that's exactly what I did. The blue bird thing was lying on the ground, _not a bird_ I realised, _A dragon, a legendary, Latios?_ It was being attacked by a pair of salmence. I wasn't a world expert on pokemon, but I was pretty sure they were some of the most powerful pokemon that there was, even a legendary wouldn't be able to fend off two pokemon of that power for ever. I looked around for the two pokemons trainer, but it was difficult to see through all the smoke of the bushfire.

"All right you useless dragons!" I heard someone yell. "Finish it off with outrage, but don't kill it!" I looked around again, and locked my eyes onto a tall man who looked like he worked at the safari zone, yet something seemed to make me feel that he didn't. Oh yeah, that's right, it must have been the way he had two massively overpowered dragons . I looked at the latios again, feeling like it was all a dream.

_Come closer, I do not have much time_ The voice in my head spoke again, and my heart stared beating even faster. Why would it want me to come closer?

_I have been preparing for this, we are ready to link, come closer_ It spoke again, and I felt like I was going to throw up. What was wrong with t? What was wrong with me? Suddenly the salamence slammed into the latios, surging with a powerful aura, and it cried out in pain.

"Alright, that's enough, step back!" The man roared, but the two dragons ignored him and went in for the lethal blow. Throwing all caution into the wind, I ran toward it, maybe thinking I could save it, maybe just succumbing to its wishes. It was too late. I touched the latios, and felt a rush of energy flow through me, before the outrage hit, blowing me backwards. I was out before I hit the ground. Latios was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Evan

The instant I woke up, I knew what was wrong. Even though I was half asleep, my mind almost felt clearer than normal, my vision was far sharper, my body felt wrong, and a strange energy flowed through me.

"Not exactly quite what I expected" I heard a man say, "But I won't complain, it's a latios" I felt excitement flood through me. It was still alive? I could ask it what had happened; work out a way to get back home! I tried to look round, but was shocked when I didn't quite do so properly. I felt my heart sink again, and looked at my body.

"Slightly un orthodox, but it's a latios" another man agreed, and a beam hit me, sucking me into its pokeball. Darkness.

Oliver

"Orebugh is only four or five 'Ks away" I reassured Ghost, and he cawed in response. "Do you wanna try and find a trainer?" I asked, and he took off, scouting the area. I pulled a muesli bar out of my pocket, adjusted my pack, and waited for Ghost to return. He landed on my shoulder a moment later, and I handed over the rest of the muesli bar.

"Find anyone?" I asked him, and he nodded, flying a short way off, and landed on a branch, gesturing for me to follow. After a minute of walking/bush-bashing, I found myself in a clearing with some guy wearing a safari zone uniform.

"Hey you!" I yelled, and the man looked at me, locking eyes. I grinned. "Now you have to battle! Send out your pokemon and show me what you've got!" He shrugged, and ignored me.

"Go away brat" He snapped, and I frowned.

"What, too busy to battle?" I asked suspiciously, and he nodded.

"Top secret pokemon I have to take back to the safari zone!" He informed me and started to walk away.

"Hang on, there's no safari zone in Sinnoh…"

"I'm going to Johto"

"Fine then show me the pokemon"

"No."

"Fine then, a battle. If I win, you show me it, if you win, then I leave you alone" I challenged him, and he smirked.

"Very well then, salamence!" He sent out the fearsome dragon pokemon, and I felt a sudden rush of fear. What had I gotten my self into?

"Why would a guy from a safari zone have a pokemon like that?" I asked suspicious again, "pokemon like that require years of training to even evolve once sometimes…"

"That's not your business!" He snarled, "salamence, fireblast!" I dove out of the way just in time to avoid the huge fireball which came screaming past, and exploded against some tree.

"Ghost, haze!" I quickly cried, using the move as a sort of smokescreen. "Get the pokemon he's carrying off him" I whispered to him, and he nodded, still using haze.

"Stop that! You can't hide for-ow!" He cried out in pain, and a moment later Ghost dropped an ultra ball into my hands.

"Let's go!" I whispered, and we took off at top speed, ignoring his cries.

"Alright" I muttered aiming the ultra ball at the ground, "who's inside?" I pressed the button and watched the familiar sight of the rush of white energy, but did not expect what came out.

"Lat" The latios looked upset and scared, lying on the ground, seemingly unable to move.

"Hi there" I said awkwardly, reaching out my hand, but it shrunk back, fear filling its eyes.

"It's O.K." I reassured it, wondering how in the world something like this could be here. I glanced around the area, seeking something to calm it. Some trees, Rocks, grass, a roaring salamence somewhere. Not great. I tried something else; "the safari dude is gone, I rescued you from him!" It seemed to calm down a little and looked me in the eyes, fear and chaos evident in its gaze.

"Laaat" It moaned letting its head fall on the ground. I felt the panic die away and rubbed it between its ears.

"What shall I do with you now? You're obviously hurt, and that guys going to find me eventually. He's obviously an illegal pokemon hunter or smuggler" I sighed, but shot straight up when the eon pokemon began floating. All of its previous expression was gone, and was replaced with a look of knowledge, power, age, and wisdom.

_He does not know what is going on,_ It spoke in my head, the voice silky and full of knowing, calming me to the core. _I cannot talk for periods longer then a few minutes, and even that will began to shorten overtime. I cannot stay for much longer then a few days._

"W-what?" I stammered, "What are you talking about?"

_He was not always like this, but when I was about to die, I changed his form, merged with him, that my species may not be lost for ever. I am technically dead, and cannot hold off its clutches for much longer. A few days at most. Until then you must help him, strengthen him, help him_.

"Wait!" I cried, afraid that he was about to die right now, "who are you talking about?" It closed its eyes in response.

_Untill we meet again,_ It began glowing with a harsh white light, and when it was gone, a boy about my age stood there, looking disoriented.

"Whoareyouareyoualrightdoyounormallyalegendarydrag on" I looked at him expectantly as he tried to process my question. He looked at his arms and legs as if they were long lost siblings and pinched his longish blue hair.

"My hairs not this blue" He spoke in a slightly scared tone, and I instantly knew that this was the first latios. "a light shade but… What colour are my eyes?" Yeah, a Kanto or Johto accent, not that they were very different.

"Red" I replied, shivering a little. They were kinda creepy now that I noticed them. "Do you normally do that?"

"Do what?

"Turn in to a latios, what else?" He fell to his knees and clutched the back of his neck.

"What's going on?" He whimpered, looking as if he was about to burst into tears.

"I don't know" I admitted, but reached out my hand to help him up, ignoring the sounds of trees being smashed behind me "But there's a massive over powered dragon behind us trying to hunt us down, so unless you feel like suicide, we should get going, Ghost find out how far away they are" I ordered and we started running.

"Any idea where we're going?" latios asked and I nodded.

"Oreburgh" He snorted

"Get real, that's in Sinnoh" He retorted.

"Uh yeah, which is where we are" I said with a frown. I got the feeling that he would have frozen in his tracks if we weren't running from a dragon intwent on catching him. Speaking of which Ghost landed on my shoulder.

"Mur-mur-murkrow" It cried, and latios stepped in.

"Your pokemon speaks English?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"No, but you can understand him?" He nodded.

"I guess… Now that I think about it, it wasn't English. I just could understand so I assumed it was English"

"How far is it then?"

"I don't need him to know that" He replied just as there was a loud smash and a roar behind us. I muttered something nasty and picked up the past. The dragon was _right behind us!_ "Right there!" I pointed to Oreburgh gate. So close!

"Runrunrurnrunrun" Latios cried and shortly after I went flying into the air as something heavy slammed into my back. I looked up and find myself looking up at a hippowdon. I looked beside me and saw the latios/boy in a similar situation. To my surprise, it let us up, allowing me to see an elderly woman with her rhyperior fending off the salamence. I cried out for her to stop but she just held up her hand. The salamence dive bombed the pokemon with an outrage, but was promptly pinned to the ground by an avalanche. It roared in defiance at the rhyperior, still going even after the powerful attack, but was silenced when its opponent formed a huge boulder from its hands and fired it at the dragon. I closed my eyes, enjoying the hole in sound that had been previously taken up by a huge dragon.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! Thanks for reading, if you haven't already worked it out, this is my first story! Yay! Shut up crickets! Anyway, sorry for some lame chapters so far, I found them while I was digging round in my files, and just posted them without much editing. I like to think that my coming chapters will be much better, as I've improved my skills a bit since then. Anyway, enough from me, review if there's anything that you particuarly like/want to see more of, or if there's something you think I can improve on. Enjoy!

* * *

Evan

"Again? Really?" I muttered, craning my latios form head around to look at my surroundings. OK… I was in a white room, probably in a pokemon centre from the looks of all the equipment. I sat there for lugia knows how long, still half asleep, when I heard the sound of a door opening behind me.

"You passed out after I rescued you and your friend, or is he your trainer?" The speaker was a woman, about thirty or forty, a full six pokeballs clipped on her belt, and an air of power around her. I hadn't gotten a good look at her yesterday, but now I easily recognised her as Agatha of the sinnoh elite four. The question was, why was she in Johto? Oh yeah, I wasn't in Johto anymore. Damn.

"He's not my trainer" I replied quickly, and she smiled.

"No, he's not your trainer is he. You've caused quite a stir around here, but I've done the best I can to hush things up. Whoever those people are, they must be pretty powerful" She assured me, giving me a warm smile, and I relaxed, feeling safe for the first time in what felt like ages. For the second time, the door spat out another visitor, the boy from before.

"He's awake! Is he strong enough to travel?" He asked quickly, and I stared at him in disbelief. Did this guy actually believe he was my trainer? Apparently Agatha had the same idea, as she quickly slammed her walking stick thingy into the hard marble floor.

"He is not going anywhere with you. This latios is a legendary pokemon, and claims that you are not his trainer!" I never thought that such a small woman could get so angry, but I could practically see smoke coming out of her ears, outraged that just any trainer would walk in and act like some random pokemon was his. His face fell, and he legitimately looked apologetic, even crushed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean, I was like, I just…" He muttered, and looked up. "he says that he came from Johto, and I was going to offer to help him get there"

"I appreciate that, just be careful what you say and do" Agatha replied, "pokemon aren't tools"

"Anyway, should I help him get back to Johto? Or…" He questioned her, but she shook her head.

"No. The league can handle this. You've done well, but this requires more experienced people" She informed him. Up until that point, I had been listening to them intently, but all of a sudden I felt a suppressive force come over me, and I blacked out. A moment later, I was back, and the two were straing at me, the boy in amazement, and Agatha in quite contemplation.

"Do I want to know what happened?" I asked, but they didn't understand me. Of course.

"So that settles it. TO avoid detection, the latios will be travelling with you" Agatha mused, and I felt my heart sink. Seriously? She was leaving me with this loony? I was about to release a voice of complaint, but the boy picked up an ultra ball, and a moment later I found myself in the comforting white of the ball.

* * *

Oliver

"Alright Ghost" I shouted against the pounding wind. "shall we let out our new friend now?" I thought back to the conversation that Agatha and I had had with latios two. _He is young, and some training by the boy would be greatly appreciated. Bring him out in the forest outside Oreburgh and let him out. I will discuss further matters there._ It certainly had been quite odd, but who really cared. He was getting a latios out of it after all.

"Come on out latios boy thing" I called, depressing the release button on the ultraball. With a flash, the latios appeared, looking quite disoriented. It looked around, still lying on the ground, unable to move. "so, are you going to like, posses him now? Or what" _Possesing is not the appropriate term_, I heard the voice of the second latios in my head. With a flash, it morphed into its human form again, looking much happier. _Now, we discuss_.

"You really need to stop doing that" The boy scowled, _I can 'posses' you if that what you prefer_. "no, talking is fine" _Thankyou, as I was saying, I have selected this boy, Oliver, to assist you in your quest home. He is travelling through the region, collecting gym badges, so he shouldn't stand out from the rest of the training crowd._

"and I can help train you in case you need to defend yourself" I piped in, and latios gave me a menacing glare.

"Say, in a gym?" He snapped, and I raised my hands.

"Well they are good training spots" I defended myself, and just as latios one was about to reply, latios two cut in. _Enough! Oliver, keep in mind that he is not yours. Evan, listen to what he has to say, He's an experienced trainer, and you will need to get stronger. I'm not saying you should, well, act like your just one of his pokemon, but he will be your trainer for the time being_. So… Evan… That's what his name was.

"OK, I think I'm missing something, what exactly is going on?" I asked, and got the feeling I was in for a long story. _Whether you learn the whole story is up to Evan, but to simplify, I was dying, and right before I was killed, I transformed Evan into my species, and transferred my soul into him. _I gave a low whistle. Everything made sense now!

"My apologise Evan, I had no idea!" I apologised, and he shrugged. "Regardless, a legendary of your calibre… You'll need to hone your abilities"

"Why?" He asked, getting defensive again

"Because you're a freaking legendary! Some people would kill to be in your position!" I cried, amazed at his stubbornness.

"No. I wouldn't. I don't want to fight anybody, I just want to go home"

"And I can get you there! But people will come after you, and you need to be ready for them" I pointed out. _He is right. My sister and I hated fighting, but many did not share our view_, latios two-no, the original latios obviously, broke in. Evan scowled, and slumped to the ground.

"Fine! I'll let you make me one of your stupid trained mankeys, and probably end up getting you all of your badges too. Happy now?" He snapped, and I shrugged nervously. Latios, that traitor, said nothing, and instead left me with one unhappy boy/pokemon. Oh joy. This was going to be even harder then that time I had to train a trigger happy golbat.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh wow, I just had a look at the chapters, and realised that they're a lot shorter then I meant them to be. So, should I continue making them this size? Or should I make them longer, and fuse together some of the ones I've already done. I'll let you guys decide.

* * *

Evan

Stupid latios soul, stupid elite four member, stupid trainer and his stupid stupid was basically my thoughts as I lay on the wet grass, in latios form, glaring at the trees that bordered this grassy clearing.

_I shall begin teaching him the basics, then I will leave the finer technique up to Oliver_, I heard latios voice ring through my mind, slicing through the folds of hate that filled it. Oh well, may as well make the most of it. _Feel inside you, feel the energy and fire that courses through you_. It was really corny stuff, but I obeyed, focusing as hard as I could on some awesome hidden powers. I squeezed my eyes shut, imagining a ball of light forming in front of me, and blowing that annoying tainer off the face of the earth, but it didn't work.

_No, not like that. You can feel your heart beating?_ I nodded, _You can feel the breath coursing through your body?_ I hesitated for a moment, then nodded, _You can feel your warmth? Your skin?_ I nodded again, _You can feel your inner light?_ I started to nod automatically, but stopped. I was about to shake my head, when I finally understood. I let my sense take over, feeling everything about me, my heart, my throat, my muscles… And what felt like light and fire rushing through my body!

"I-I think I have it" I murmured, but then spoke louder, "I have it!"

_Good!, now grasp onto it, it is a part of you now, and it will never leave you, so treat like an arm, a foot, a head. _ I once again obeyed, letting it flow throughout me, feeling as if I had burning, yet strangley icy, water shooting through my veins, after a moment, I lifted my head up, and to my shock, found I was floating a metre of the ground! _Very good, have a go at moving about, then I will teach you a basic technique._ I didn't even need to be told, and flapping my wings a little, and using that energy to push my self, I shot forward a little, and in no time I was gliding around the clearing.

_That is enough._ I reclutantly floated down onto the ground, and smirked at an amazed Oliver. _Now, you know what that power feels like, feel for it in others._ I blinked, feeling slightly unsure. That enrrgy had felt so much a part of me, I wasn't sure it was possible to feel it in others.

"Here goes" I muttered, and pushed my consciousness outwards, grasping for that strange energy in others. To my surprise, I found it after a moment, I had to concentrate on living things, and it took me a little while to remember that it wasn't something you imagined, but I found it. _Good, now focus on a small shrub, concentrate on its power_. I looked around, and saw a suitable plant, and after a small amount of conscentration, could feel its life force like my own. Of course it was different to my own, whether that was because it was a plant, and I was a pokemon, or whether different eleemtnas had different enegergy signatures. _Now draw upon its power, hold it, pool it._ Once again,I began to obey the strange request, but again found it strangley easy. Soon I could almost see it, the air between us wavering from this energy.

"Now I absorb it?" I asked, already beginning to try, but was frustrated by my inability to do so. _If you could, you would be a miricale worker. No, focus all that energy bacvk at it, in waves of pulsating energy. You will need to draw upon a little of your own power however. _ He warened me, and I nodded. I focused on blasting it with waves of psychic energy, powered up by the plants own power, and found myself shooting out a violet rippling beam of energy.

_Well done!_ Latios praised me, but I frowned.

"Not really, I mean, I didn't do much to it did I?" I mumbled, disappointed by the still standing shrub.

"Dissapointed that you didn't completely destroy it?" Oliver asked, laughing, and I gave him a menacing look.

"Didn't you just hear me?

* * *

Oliver

"Laaaaat?"

* * *

Evan

"Uh, riiight" He said awkwardly, but smiled again. "Psywave inflicts damage based on the opponents energy, or health if you like. A small shrub like that isn't going to have enoughto cause any real damage"

"So something like a human perhaps?" I asked innocently, it suddenly occurring to me that he couldn't understand anything that I said.

"Okay?" He said unsure.

_Evan don't you-_ I ignored him, and unleashed a violet pulse of energy, blowing Oliver accros the clearing.

"Don't hurt trainer! Don't hurt trainer!" Olivers murkrow cawed, and he quickly began jabbing me with his beack so intensly, I actually shrank back with a: "Lat!" I narrowed my eyes at it, and quickly began to prepare another psywave, when with a shock, I realised I couldn't feel the birds presence or energy. All that was there, a dark void.

_There is a reason dark types are immune to psychics_, latios chided me, and I growled in frustration. There was still one thing I could do… With a powerful tug on my inner energy, I shot into the air, the wind whistling past me as I rose higher and higher. I tucked my arms into a neat little crevice in my hide, and flattened my ears against my neck, any previous fears of hight now gone. I finally let my self slow down, and after a quick glance down at the ground, my heart leaped into my throat. I was ridiculously high! I wavered for a moment, but finally threw all caution into the wind, and let myself drop.

"Time to test my limits!" I cried, my words snatched away by the speed at which I fell.

_This is not wise!_ At latios words, I panicked. I thought he would be encouraging, and let me know that since I was a legendary, this was totally safe, and nothing would go wrong. I jerked my wings so that they slowed my fall, too scared to use my psychic abilities. I slowed ofr a moment, but my wings couldn't the strain, and I was forced to let them drop after a moment, the change causing me to go into a spin, splitting the world into circles.

_Evan! _Latios cried, and after a moment, I found myself back in control, the only apparent reason being that I had teleported.

"I… Can teleport?" I asked cautiously, but the idea was quickly shot down.

_No. I took over your body long enough to land you safely on the ground._ Ah. So that explained why things seemed to jump ahead some times.

"One last thing before Oliver takes over" I asked, suddenly feeling exhausted, "could you teach me to change into a human at will?"

_I think you already know how to do that._ I sighed, and once agin, reached for my powers. It was getting easier everytime, and it felt more like moving a hand now. I let it run through me, changing it into the shape of me, and upon opening my eyes, found myself in human form.

"Alright then" I said, looking Oliver in the eye. "I'm going to eat something, then you can make me one of your flying mankeys"


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver

"So, you know psywave, heal block, helping hand, and safeguard" I summarised our training session. "And according to the PokeReader, your 'level' is seventeen. That's only about five less then Ghost. As far as I've been able to tell, you're a 'special' oriented pokemon, but your defence and attack aren't half bad. Your main strength is a huge special attack, and incredible speed"

"Gee, I never would have guessed" Evan scowled, rolling his eyes. I ignored him, and snapped my PokeReader shut. The awesome invention was about the size of a conventional laptop, except with all known data about pokemon stored on it, as well as a few other handy gadgets. I stuffed it into my backpack, and stood up, Ghost flying onto my shoulder.

"Alright, get back into your normal form, it's time to work on some battle technique" I told him, and he narrowed his red eyes. I had gotten him some clothes that were nicer than his old baggy Johto ones. Jeans, white shirt, blue jumper. He complained vigorously, but it helped me remember that the blue haired lanky kid was a latios.

"I am in my normal form" He snarled. "I'm not a pokemon if you remember" I gave a theatrical sigh, and sat back down on my tree stump.

"You used to be a human, now you're a latios. Latios have the ability to disguise themselves as humans. It's not like you can change between pokemon and human form" I pointed out, and he snorted, but to his credit, morphed into a latios.

"You've gotten better at accessing your abilities, but it's not up to par with that of a normal pokemon. Your plummeting trick made that clear. I think we're going to have to put you through a few pokemon battles, which should also help you to answer commands without question" Oops.

_Excuse me? I'm here to learn how to defend myself, not obey your stupid orders without question!_ He cried telepathically. Add that to the list of things he had learned how to do.

"I know, but sometimes a strategy I need to teach you will require rapid orders, and since I'm posing as your trainer, we might need to battle someone else. If that happens, I need to know your going to use psywave on the opposing dragonite without stopping to ask why" I told him with a sigh, and once again, he conceded defeat.

_Fine, just make it quick._

_Listen to him Evan…_

_Stay out of this!_

"Please, stop that guys, it's really disorientating" I begged them, and quickly straightened up. "alright, I think I saw some budew floating around over there"

_Budew don't float_

"Figure of speech. Figure of speech" I strode into the bushes, Evan floating after me. I dove into the mess of shrubs, gritting my teeth as my clothes were rapidly soaked, leaving me wet and cold. Despite that, and a not so stealthy latios, it was quite nice, and I enjoyed the quite, the towering trees, the diverse pokemon, the rich shades of green, Oreburgh in the distance. For all my complaining, it was awesome beyond words.

"Budew!" The cry came from my right, and Evan quickly floated into battle position.

_What now your highness?_ Came Evans mocking voice, and I scowled.

"GImme a break, those things know absorb, so you might well use heal block" Evan silently flew up a short way, and after a few seconds of concentration, managed to pull off the desired move, waves of psychic energy flowing off him and wrapping themselves round the budew. The pokemon looked mildly irritated, but obviously had no idea what had just happened, as it proceeded to use absorb. It opened its bud thing, and released multiple green, glowing, thin vines which attached themselves to Evan, and sucked off some of his energy, though a resistance and enourmosu special defense meant that very little was taken. As the energy hit the budew, it caused purple ripples to appear in the air, scattering the energy. The budew looked confused, and quite upset that it had lost its little energy snack. It opened up its bud again, and released a strange misty powder, which Evan struggled to dodge.

"That's poison powder, use safeguard!" I cried, and he turned to look at me.

_Why should I? I can easily knock it out before it manages to hit me_. I rolled my eyes.

"Because he might end up hitting you! Wait-look out!" He looked around, but wasn't fast enough to dodge the toxic powder which settled on him. Evans expression switched to one of misery, and he fell to the ground, curled up as best he could.

_Ungh… That's so your fault_, He growled, wincing from the poisons effects.

"Excuse me? You were the one who insisted on arguing with me! Anyway, there's no point using safe guard now, use psywave" I replied.

"Bu-bu" The Budew mocked us.

_I-I can't… Too hard to focus on the technique, the poisons really killing me._ I rolled my eyes, and faceplamed. Hard.

"Ghost, keep the budew busy while I apply an antidote. Be careful not to take the, Great and Noble Latios, kill" Ghost nodded, mockingly cawed at Evan, and proceeded to fly rings round the budew. I pulled out a circular bottle, and used it on the helpless latios.

_Much better_, He sighed, letting out a happy "Laaat"

"Your welcome, now would you mind knocking out that budew now? Use psywave for arceus sake" Evan grunted an acknowledgment and fired off a particularly strong psywave, easily one hitting the grass pokemon. "Now, we have a lot to work on…"

_I know, I know. Evan! That was all your fault! Evan! Your so big a failure, when people run a marathon, they run round you!_ The Eon pokemon growled, and I sighed. Why did he have to be so difficult?

"No, and that last one was really lame by the way. You just need to listen to me. Okay? Now lets try that again"

_Fine._

"Use safe guard"

_Wait-what?_ Evan looked shocked, but had obviously learned his lesson, as he obeyed, releasing a strange mist, just in time to avoid a poison powder from the budew behind him. It was obviously the first budews friend our possibly even mate, and it did not look happy.

"Good! Now blow it to high heaven" I said with a grin, and Evan smirked,. He focused on the budew, and a few seconds after, managed to pull off a psywave, sending the budew flying through the bushes. "you need to work on getting more fluent with your attacks" I criticised him.

_Humph. Isn't that what your for?_

"I guess, but the only way your going to get better is repetition. There's no cheats or shortcuts when it come to fluency" I informed him, and was met with a glare.

_It's harder then it looks, and a pretty tiring too._ He grumbled, and I shrugged.

"Sorry, but I can't change that. You'll just have to-"

"Practice, repetition" He muttered, morphing into a human. "I think I get it now"

"Gee, I'm sorry! I thought you wanted to get stronger!" I cried, throwing my hands into the air, and he collapsed onto the grass.

"I know, it's just so... Annoying, frustrating... I didn't want any of this! I was doing well at school, I had some good friends, good family, kinda perfect. And then all of this happened!" He stood up again, and stalked towards Oreburgh gate. I looked round, and stared at the burnt orange sunset. Burn... An unpleasant memory of burning popped into my mind, but I pushed it out of the way. I ran a hand through my hair, and awkwardly looked at Evan. He was almost at the gate.

"Might as well get something to eat" I said to no one in particular, and started after him.

"I'm not doing any more training!" He snapped when I caught up to him, and I shook my head dismissively.

"I never said you had to. I thought we should get something to eat. There's generally good food at pokemon centres" I suggested, and he shook his head.

"I'm going to go for a walk to the mines. I just really need to calm down. This is all really getting to me" He admitted, and I inwardly gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh, ok then" I said in fake disappointment. "I hate to say this, but-"

"Practice? Why not" He smirked, and nodded goodbye. "See ya tomorrow" With that, he strode off into the deeper cave complexes. I slowly exhaled, glad to be rid of him for at least a little while longer. It was so hard not to think of him as a pokemon, but he obviously didn't think so, which, at least in my books, classified him as incredibly irritating. It would be like a human claiming to be a gyarados and then getting confused when he could use hydro pump. He was so difficult to train.

"Mur" Ghost cooed, and I ruffled his neck feathers.

"Yeah, let's just go get something to eat"


	6. Chapter 6

?

"So, the latios is being trained by Oliver?"

"Yes sir"

"Good, this will work in our favour. Have you talked to our remaining contact?"

"No sir, they want to avoid contact, lie low for a while"

"Tell him that he won't have to be directly involved, just stir up the league"

"You want her to get involved?"

'Or someone related..."

Evan POV

"As soon as he became a gym leader, Roark set himself up in a really hard to get to place" Oliver told me, but to be honest, I didn't really care. We were walking through Oreburgh towards It's gym, and so long as he won the gym battle and we could move on, I was happy. "So are you still sure you don't want to battle? It'll be good training"

"No." I replied firmly, like every other time.

"You'll enjoy it!" He tried, a hopeful expression on his face. I stopped in the middle of the rocky plaza, and glared at him.

"Five seconds ago you were saying it was hard to get to him" He grinned mareepishly.

"That's what makes it so awesome!" He said happily, and I shook my head, hoping that none of the miners that filled this area were listening to us. We walked on in silence for a little while, until we came to the entrance of the gym. I looked along the rocky wall, part of it looked like it was about to fall apart. I was beginning to have doubts about whether or not I was even going to go in.

"So your absolutely-"

"Yes!"

"Fine" He grumbled, and pushed open the door of the gym. I was surprised by what I saw. I had been expecting a mineshaft, but it looked like an indoor mountain, various gym trainers waiting along the way. The mountain itself was about twenty metres high, and made out of the same grey stone that made up all of Oreburgh's enviroment. It was fall of cracks, boulders, and all other signs of a natraul object. Whther it was or not, I had no idea.

"Could you at least fly me up? He asked, and I grinned evilly.

"But that would ruin the fun" I replied, and his face fell.

"Damn" He muttered simply, and with a resigned sigh, turned to the task ahead of him. "You ready for this Ghost?" He asked his pokemon, and it cawed a yes.

"Wait, your taking a flying type into a rock type gym?" I spluttered, and he nodded.

"He's my only pokemon. There's a reason I wanted your help" He replied, striding towards the start of the hill. I stumbled after him, amazed that he hadn't thought of getting a water or a grass type. TO my suprise, he actually did pretty well against most of the gym trainers, his murkrow was pretty adept at dodging the slow rock types, and he always, always, got the first move. That second fact also surprised me, as it wasn't that fast. It wasn't slow, but it wasn't exactly a ninjask. Near the end, I realised that 'Ghost' would usually resort to some trick or begin attacking before the enemy pokemon was even out of the ball. It was nerve racking watching barrages of rocks slam against the roof of the gym, I admit it, and I hid behind rocks to avoid a stray shot more then once. Despite my earlier mockery, we made it to the top, and were soon facing Roark.

"Well, I see you made it up here" He congratulated us, as we cleared the last section, huffing from exertion. I looked at him, shocked.

"Your only sixteen!" I cried, and he snorted.

"I was the best for the job, and there weren't too many people for the position of gym leader after the purge" I shrugged, accepting his logic. Oliver stepped in front of me, and brandished Ghost's pokeball.

"Enough chit-chat! I came here to beat you, and that's just what I'll do!" He cried, and I face palmed. Apparently being a trainer required the memorisation of an incredibly cheesy introduction. The two trainers sent out their pokemon. Roark, a geodude, and Oliver, his murkrow.

"Alright, lets start this off with stealth rock!" Roark cried, but Ghost predictably hit the geodude with astonish, getting in its face and cawing loudly. The geodude shrank back, and held its hands over its face, refusing to obey Roark's order.

"That would be a flinch, I do believe" Oliver smirked, and issued his second order; "Pursuit!" Ghost cawed again, and smacked into the geodude, knocking it across the room and out. Roark returned his pokemon, furious, and pulled out a second pokeball.

"Fat chance beating this one! Onix!" I couldn't help gasping and taking a step back when I saw his final pokemon.

"Astonish!" Oliver ordered calmly, but the rock snake pokemon wasn't quite as easily scared as the geodude. It roared, and slammed its tail into the ground, unleashing a wave of rocks into the air, which quickly faded from view.

"That barely dented it" I whispered, and Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Do you even know what kind of defences onix has?" Then to his pokemon, "night shade!"Ghost flapped his wings once, and it's eyes flashed grey. A ghostly copy expanded from him, and rushed at the onix. Roarks pokemon was pushed back, and it writhed against the wall, fighting it until it faded. The onix dragged itself back up, struggling to recover from the strange move.

"Screech" Roark said simply, and the onix unleashed a piercing scream, bringing Ghost down to the ground, writhing around from the painful sound. After a moment, the noise stopped, and Ghost shook his head, noticeably less ready to defend.

"Finish it off with another nightshade!" Oliver cried, Roark also ordering his pokemon to attack, this time with rock throw. Ghost's shadow thing was just reaching for the onix, when a huge rock sent him crashing into the opposite wall. Oliver froze, distressed by the sight of his partner so badly hurt. It was quite obviously a new experience for him, and Roark snorted.

"What, so surprised that you pokemon isn't invincible?" He chided him, but Oliver ignored him, rushing over to cradle the crushed bird pokemon. I felt a pang of horror myself, but it was quickly clouded by anger. Anger against Oliver for sending out a bird pokemon against a team full of rock types, anger against Roark for a lack of mercy, but mostly anger against myself. I could have saved Ghost from so much pain, but I had stubbornly refused, just because I used to be human.

"Nice try, I'm surprised you got this far, but you will need to catch another pokemon if you want to go any further" Roark lectured him, and I slowly walked onto the field. Roark saw me, and frowned. "I'm willing to let you come as a spectator, but not to finish off his battle for him" I just gave a short bark of laughter.

"Isn't that what pokemon are for? Fighting their trainers battles for them?" I continued walking, not breaking a figurative stride as I changed into a latios. Roark, let out a short gasp.

"How did you pick up a latios" He spluttered, and I smiled again.

_He didn't. _I replied, before Oliver could respond. I quickly charged up a psywave, finding it even easier then it had previously been. Roark saw what I was doing, but I fired it at the onix before he could order it to move. The onix roared as the violet pulse hit him, smashing him into the wall. It didn't get up. _I do believe that Oliver should get his badge now._

"Ha! That's what you think!" Roark snorted, "it's time to unleash my ultimate pokemon!" I narrowed my eyes, ready for whatever was coming. He pulled a third pokeball of his belt, and let it out in a flash of light.

"What is that thing?" Oliver asked, looking shocked, and I was tempted to ask the same. It was vaguely humanoid, grey and blue, and had a prominent skull.

"This is cranidos" Roark gloated, "even that latios won't last long against it. Use head-butt!" I looked back at the cranidos just in time for it to slam into me, full force. I slid across the stony floor, shocked by its incredible power. I sluggishly looked round the hill top, trying to find a way to defeat it, I knew that raw power wasn't going to be much help here. The roof was to low to stay high enough, but off to the side of the arena... I dodged another head-butt and shot past the rim of the arena, circling it while I charged up another psywave. It was an incredible strain trying to maintain control and fire a psywave at the same time, so I didn't notice Roark yell: "Pursuit!". The cranidos hit me surrounded by a shadowy aura. It burnt, and hurt me even more then normal attacks. I let out a loud "Laaat!", shocked by the sheer power and disruption in my psychic abilities.

"Evan! You need to listen to me If you want to beat it!" I heard Oliver yell, and I gritted my teeth. Wait... Did I even have tee-not the time! "Get back to the battle field! Pursuit works best on a fleeing enemy! When you get there, crash land and use psywave when I say so!" I was tempted to yell: Are you nuts? But I didn't. Instead, I slowed down, and slammed into the arena, cranidos being thrown off in the impact.

"Now!" I fired a psywave at the pokemon hurtling through the air, and scored a direct hit, sending it rolling across the field. It shakily got up, shaking its head and preparing another head-butt. "You can take him! Psywave!' I was about to fly out of the way, and was seriously considering to do so anyway, but something stopped me. I had seen how well he had wielded Ghost, and how I had been able to score such a powerful hit on it when I had last obeyed him made me gave me a reason to obey. It was hurtling towards me, about to smash me, probably knock me out. I charged a psywave, faster then I ever had before, and fired it, scoring the finishing blow.

_Now..._ I told Roark telepathicaly, huffing from exertion, _give him the badge._

"Well, if I were you, I'd work on getting him to listen to you right away, but I lost, so I can't really criticise you, can I?" Roark said with a chuckle, and I sighed.

_Give him the badge and put me in a pokeball. You have no idea how sore I am._


End file.
